Problem: $\dfrac{9}{8} \div \dfrac{7}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{7}{6}$ is $\dfrac{6}{7}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{9}{8} \div \dfrac{7}{6} = \dfrac{9}{8} \times \dfrac{6}{7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{8} \times \dfrac{6}{7}} = \dfrac{9 \times 6}{8 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{8} \times \dfrac{6}{7}} = \dfrac{54}{56} $